


Siete días.

by Bittersweettaste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring friendship, Cliche but cute anyway, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phichit the ultimate wingman, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, band!au, student!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweettaste/pseuds/Bittersweettaste
Summary: Una settimana può  trascorrere in un battito di ciglia, soprattutto quando in gioco potrebbe esserci la tua unica opportunità di renderla la più bella della tua vita. Soprattutto con un trio non troppo convenzionale, un negozio di dischi nel bel mezzo di Los Angeles, un garage improvvisato sala prove, e soli sette giorni per mettere al bando la maledetta timidezza e gettarti a braccia aperte in quella che potrebbe essere una bellissima avventura.E voi? Accettereste la sfida?





	1. Prologo -  Una settimana.

**Author's Note:**

> Band!AU, College!AU, exchange student !AU, e chi più ne ha più ne metta in questa fic “esperimento” con la quale vorrei provare a scaldarvi un po’ il cuore. In questo 2016 che proprio non vuole darci tregua.  
> Ci sarà fluff? Tanto, tanto fluff, di quello che fa proprio bene all’anima, condito con un po’ di timidezza che, di tanto in tanto, non guasta mai.

 

La prima volta, fu un vero e proprio disastro.

Dopo giorni, settimane, in cui il poco coraggio racimolato era stato a malapena sufficiente per permettergli di passeggiare su e giù per la stessa via, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche fugace occhiata al di là della vetrina in direzione del bancone, finalmente aveva deciso di tentare il tutto per tutto. Affrontare l’entrata principale del “Melódico”, persino il tintinnare allegro dell’acchiappasogni posizionato proprio davanti alla porta, ed affrontare a viso aperto il chiodo fisso che per ben due settimane aveva accompagnato ogni suo pensiero. Un respiro profondo, la vecchia sciarpa rossa di sua madre ben calcata attorno al viso, e due piccole mani spinsero contro il vetro della porta, appannato lievemente dal freddo di inizio dicembre.  
Il Melódico non era altro che l’ennesimo negozio di dischi in una delle vie universitarie di Los Angeles, l’insegna intagliata in una tavola di legno scuro levigata ad arte, vecchio stile, sistemata al centro dell’unica vetrina. Sin dal primo giorno, sin dal primo sguardo, non era stato difficile ricordarsi quanto poco Guang Hong sapesse di musica, specialmente quando si parlava di indie band americane. Non uno solo dei nomi scritti più o meno chiaramente sulle copertine sapeva risvegliare in lui una qualunque familiarità, un campanello d’allarme. E, di certo, sarebbe stato impossibile concentrarsi e dare una bella spinta alla memoria, quando il motivo stesso della sua perenne distrazione sedeva solamente a qualche metro di distanza; accanto al registratore di cassa.  
Capelli castani, occhi scuri, auricolari perennemente calcati nelle orecchie, l’aria quasi trasognata mentre qualche raro cliente faceva il suo ingresso nel negozio. Le ciocche ai lati delle tempie raccolte da un semplice fermaglio dietro la testa, forse per evitare che gli scivolassero sugli occhi; particolare che saltò immediatamente agli occhi di Guang, e che per poco non gli fece rischiare di essere colto sul fatto. Anche se sarebbe stato facile nascondere l’improvviso accendersi delle proprie guance dietro l’ultimo vinile dei Kings of Leon.

«Benvenuto.»

Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, ovviamente. Non aveva ancora imparato a rendersi invisibile, nonostante per buona parte della propria vita si fosse ritrovato a desiderarlo con tutte le sue forze. Soprattutto in momenti simili, quando la timidezza assumeva rapidamente le dimensioni di una e vera e propria montagna; pronta a schiacciarlo sotto il suo peso. In quei casi cosa rimaneva da fare, se non battere in ritirata? Anche in un negozio di dischi deserto, dove la sua vigliaccheria non avrebbe potuto di certo passare inosservata. Anche e soprattutto davanti agli occhi del ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto in diciassette anni di vita. Un battito di ciglia, e Guang Hong era già fuori dalla porta, il viso tanto rosso come la sciarpa che gli copriva ancora il volto; in una fuga tanto rapida che il povero commesso aveva avuto a malapena il tempo necessario per rendersene conto.  
Maledizione a lui, maledizione alla sua proverbiale timidezza e maledizione anche a quelle gambe che ancora continuavano a correre a più non posso; come se la sua parte più irrazionale temesse che qualcuno si fosse preso il disturbo di inseguirlo. Soltanto una volta giunto all’angolo della strada si fermò, il respiro bruciante nei polmoni e la consapevolezza di non essere abbastanza in forma per scattare a quel modo. Non era mai stato un maratoneta, e le uniche corse nelle quali aveva avuto il coraggio d’impegnarsi erano state quelle dettate dalla disperazione d’aver perso l’ultimo autobus, colpevole quella dannata sveglia che non aveva mai avuto la voglia ed il tempo di cambiare. Quel giorno, però, aveva corso spinto non dalle lancette dell’orologio ma dalla codardia che il solo sguardo di quel ragazzo era in grado di far esplodere in lui. Ragazzo di cui non conosceva neanche il nome, e che non avrebbe conosciuto mai, se le cose non avessero preso una piega diversa il prima possibile.  
Sullo schermo del cellulare, in uno sfondo dove troneggiava glorioso il disegno di un orsetto di peluche, lo scoccare delle tre gli ricordò inesorabile la lezione del pomeriggio. Fortunatamente, la tortura colloquiale dello speaking avrebbe dovuto attendere almeno un paio d’ore, prima di mettere a fuoco la sua dannata timidezza. Almeno, avrebbe avuto qualcosa da raccontare al suo compagno di banco.

 

 

_________________________ 

 

 

«Avrei una cosa da dirti.»  
«Qualunque cosa, purchè non riguardi il paragrafo sette. Se non finirà presto, ti affido il mio profilo instagram. Prenditi cura della mia memoria, mio giovane allievo.»

Tragicomico, ma non del tutto inesatto. Quel pomeriggio, Mr. Fisher sembrava essere intenzionato a battere ogni record di noia mai stabilito in tutto il suo modulo, a giudicare dal tono di voce a dir poco soporifero col quale si era imbarcato nel magico mondo dei conditional tenses. Era stato Phichit stesso a trascinarlo verso le ultime file della classe, il giorno in cui si erano incontrati. L’aula era ancora deserta, e non vi erano che due o tre studenti altrettanto in anticipo disseminati per le file di banchi ancora liberi, ognuno immerso nella propria indolenza per i minuti che ancora li separavano dall’inizio delle lezioni. Galeotta fu la mascotte che scoprirono di avere in comune, un criceto rotondo presente sia sulla cover del thailandese sia tra i portachiavi di Guang, il motivo per il quale iniziarono a parlare e non smisero più sino alla fine della lezione; per buona gioia dell’insegnante di speaking. Il portachiavi del ragazzo divenne presto un nuovo scatto nel profilo instagram della sua nuova conoscenza, argomento che tenne impegnato Phichit sino a quando, quello stesso pomeriggio, Guang non accettò di scattare quello che sarebbe presto diventato il primo di una buona serie di selfie. Allegro, estroverso, si era presto rivelato in grado di accogliere ed accompagnare la timidezza dell’amico senza alcuna difficoltà, senza lasciare che questi ne soffrisse quando non sapeva cosa dire, quando alle parole accorreva in soccorso un silenzio tutt’altro che imbarazzante. Phichit, in fondo, poteva parlare per entrambi.

«Hai presente quel negozio di dischi, il Melódico? Poco lontano da quella gelateria italiana?»  
«Aaah, “La Cassata”? Ora che mi ci fai pensare, un frappè non sarebbe affatto male.»  
«..con questo freddo?»  
«Ehi, il gelato italiano è sacro, va bene in qualsiasi stagione. Ma sto divagando, scusami. Cosa volevi dirmi?»

Gli occhi puntati sul quaderno degli appunti, scarabocchiato distrattamente di qua e di là, Guang non rispose subito. Respirò profondamente una, due volte, mentre la povera penna venne presto torturata da piccoli, ripetuti morsetti, sintomo inequivocabile della stretta che già si stava formando attorno al suo stomaco. Del dubbio se rivelare o meno la silenziosa infatuazione che ormai da due settimane aveva reso ancora più distratto, perennemente arrampicato sulla sua nuvoletta di pensieri ed ingenue speranze.

«Credo di essermi preso una cotta.»  
«EEH?!»  
«Chulanont, Ji! Se non siete interessati alla lezione, vi pregherei di uscire dall’aula e permettere ai vostri compagni di seguire.»

Con un “ci scusi” mormorato in coro, e i due compagni di banco si dedicarono momentaneamente ai propri appunti, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto qualche sguardo di sottecchi. Quelli di Phichit, colorati da sfumature più o meno evidenti di divertito stupore. Quando ripresero a parlare, le loro voci non furono ridotte che a sussurri appena udibili.

«Caffetteria. Non pensare di scampartela così.»

 

 

_________________________ 

 

 

La tregua che Phichit gli concesse durò appena il tempo di una fila al bancone, qualche minuto in più per scegliere ed ordinare un paio di american coffee, mentre il thailandese non fece troppi complimenti nel trascinare l’amico in direzione del primo tavolino libero. Aveva sperato nella grazia accordata dai primi sorsi di caffè bollente, di qualche convenevole, magnanimità che l’amico non volle concedergli; a giudicare dallo sguardo carico di curiosità che non perse tempo a scoccargli poco dopo essersi seduti al tavolo.

«Quindi. Quando avresti intenzione di dichiararti?»

Fu per miracolo, che Guang non rischiò di soffocarsi col primo sorso di caffè caldo. Un paio di colpi di tosse, guance che più che mai si accesero d’una sfumatura scarlatta, mentre Phichit sembrava star decisamente tentando di soffocare un divertito scoppio di risa. Oh no, non si sarebbe dichiarato. Non ora, non dopo la figuraccia di quel pomeriggio, non dopo aver dimostrato al ragazzo quanto veloce fosse in grado di scappare via se sotto pressione. Cercò di rifugiarsi nell’abbraccio caldo del proprio caffè, affondando il viso nella tazza di cartone per provare ad evitare le domande che, ne era consapevole, non avrebbero tardato a seguire alla prima. Un tentativo piuttosto ingenuo, ma che valle comunque la pena tentare.

«Anche se lo facessi, sarebbe inutile… Ricordi? Il mio scambio culturale è di un solo mese, la mia famiglia non poteva permettersi un soggiorno più lungo. Almeno non in questo momento.»

A quelle parole, Phichit non potè rispondere che con un aggrottare di sopracciglia, ed un sospiro appena udibile. Gliene aveva parlato, lo sapeva bene, eppure in un angolo di sé resisteva ancora la speranza ingenua che l’amico non dovesse partire tanto presto, lasciandolo a Los Angeles per altri due mesi prima di dover ritornare a sua volta a casa. I tempi erano cambiati, i social network e le email avrebbero permesso ad entrambi di restare in contatto nonostante la distanza, eppure pregustava già il retrogusto amaro dell’arrivederci sulla punta della lingua. I tempi cambiavano, ma di certo le emozioni umane non si sarebbero mai raffreddate.

«Quando dovrai partire?»  
«Tra poco più di sette giorni. Mia madre sta già preparando una festa per il mio ritorno.»

Dopo quelle sue ultime parole, fra i due amici calò il silenzio. Phichit con gli occhi abbassati sul proprio caffè, che presto avrebbe iniziato a raffreddarsi, e Guang combattuto tra la felicità di poter rivedere presto la propria famiglia, e la tristezza per l’epilogo di un’esperienza che credeva non avrebbe fatto in tempo a vivere intensamente come avrebbe voluto. E forse avrebbe rischiato d’annegare nella malinconia dei suoi stessi pensieri, se il ragazzo che gli sedeva davanti non l’avesse scosso dal torpore nel quale era scivolato, battendo la propria tazza sulla superficie lucida del tavolino.

«Ti aiuterò io.»  
«…Come?»  
«Una settimana ci basterà. Anzi, sarà più che sufficiente! Se lui ti piace così tanto, se hai davvero così tanta voglia di conoscerlo, allora lo renderemo possibile. Al tuo fianco hai me, di certo non ti pianterò in asso proprio nel momento del bisogno. Sarà divertente, sarà come essere tornati al liceo, quando ci davamo tanto da fare per essere notati dalla persona che ci piaceva!»

La debole protesta di Guang, il rivelargli che, no, al liceo non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di compiere “imprese” del genere, venne presto soffocata dalla mano che Pichit tese nella sua direzione. Come a volergli lanciare una sfida ed offrirgli il proprio aiuto allo stesso tempo, mentre il sorriso sulle labbra dell’amico si faceva più largo ogni secondo di più.  Mentre i caffè di entrambi si raffreddavano, dimenticati davanti al cospetto di un qualcosa di molto, molto più scottante.

 

«Renderemo quest’ultima settimana la più bella della tua vita. Quando ripartirai, avrai un bel ricordo in più da portare in valigia con te.  
E’ una promessa.»


	2. Día 1 – Quel giorno, nevicava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è dedicato a quella santa donna di @raxilia_running , che ha betato praticamente ogni singolo centimetro di questo mio mix di fluff ed imbarazzo. Un piccolo regalo di Natale in anticipo tanto per me quanto per voi.

«Non credo sia una buona idea.»  
«Perché non dovrebbe?»  
«Se dovesse avvicinarsi?»  
«Se dovesse avvicinarsi, gli farai un bel sorriso. Da lì in poi, starà tutto nell’arte dell’improvvisazione.»                             

Tra i tanti aspetti positivi che rendevano “La Cassata” il loro quartier generale, due sovrastavano ogni possibile argomentazione: il migliore tiramisù che Guang Hong avesse mai assaggiato, ed il teatrino umano che, ogni pomeriggio, iniziava in contemporanea col turno part-time delle tre e mezza. Non capitava di rado che qualche ragazzo più estroverso o spaccone degli altri decidesse di provare ad attaccare bottone con la bella commessa della “Cassata”, magari esordendo con qualche parola in un pessimo italiano, prima di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con la minaccia di un uragano italiano pronto a difendere l’onore della sorellina . Un duo a dir poco inusuale, certo, ma a modo suo attento ai  propri clienti, che fosse grazie al sorriso gentile di Sara, o all’attenzione severa di suo fratello. O di una dose generosa di panna sul frappè alla nocciola di Guang Hong, dipendeva tutto dai punti di vista.  
Il loro tavolo preferito, proprio accanto alla vetrata, divenne punto d’osservazione nell’arco di un paio di minuti. Niente binocoli o giornali dietro i quali nascondere i loro sguardi indiscreti, ma due piccoli, gloriosi capolavori di nocciola, panna e cioccolato che per una prima manciata di minuti seppero occupare totalmente la loro attenzione ed i loro pensieri. Una tregua forse troppo breve, un intervallo dal sapore più dolce che non seppe distrarre troppo a lungo la fantasia di Phichit; lo sguardo del ragazzo già fisso e concentrato in direzione della vetrina del Melódico, scrutandola in silenzio come se stesse cercando di risolvere chissà quale mistero. Entrambi immersi ognuno nel proprio silenzio, ognuno nei propri personali pensieri, almeno per il momento.

«Se entrassi con te, troveresti il coraggio per parlargli?»

Una domanda alla quale non seppe rispondere subito, non quando lo sguardo di Phichit si trovava ora su di sé, osservandolo in una silenziosa attesa mentre Guang Hong cercò momentaneo rifugio in un lungo, meditato sorso di un frappè ormai quasi terminato. Rigirò le parole dell’amico nella mente una, due, tre volte, mentre la gratitudine sbocciava lentamente in qualche angolo caldo del corpo tra lo stomaco ed il cuore. Si, la presenza di lui gli avrebbe di certo donato forza. Non abbastanza, forse, ma pur sempre una spinta in più per compiere il passo che sino a quel momento non era mai stato in grado di affrontare. Un respiro più profondo, gli occhi ancora abbassati sul bicchiere ormai vuoto, ed un solo cenno del capo. Si, avrebbe trovato il coraggio.  
Sollevò lo sguardo appena in tempo per scorgere un sorriso vivo d’entusiasmo farsi strada lungo il volto di Phichit, illuminarne gli occhi scuri ora spalancati, fargli dimenticare del tutto un frappè al cioccolato ormai abbandonato  al proprio tiepido destino.  Lo vide scattare in piedi senza il benchè minimo preavviso, afferrargli una mano tra le sue per trascinarlo nella propria euforia, fuori dal calore accogliente del locale sin sul marciapiede, sino in strada. Così improvviso, così veloce, che la coscienza immediata nel ragazzo non riuscì a processare immediatamente ciò che stava accadendo, la consapevolezza che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto affrontare faccia a faccia le proprie paure. Inutile, come prevedibile, intimare all’amico di rallentare il passo, di fare il punto della situazione prima di partire in quarta senza avere anche solo una minima idea di quale sarebbe stato il prossimo passo. Fu con un “aspetta” mormorato in un fil di fiato che Guang Hong venne spinto quasi a tradimento dentro il locale, la porta a vetri immediatamente richiusa dietro le sue spalle dal suo non più complice, il quale non perse un solo attimo prima di spostare il proprio punto d’osservazione dietro la piccola vetrina; allestita in tema natalizio probabilmente solo un paio di giorni prima.  
Immobile, indeciso sul da farsi, lievemente terrorizzato, Guang Hong accolse con sincera gioia il gesto della mano che Phichit gli rivolse al di là del vetro, nascosto alla bell’e meglio dietro il piccolo albero di Natale sul quale erano stati appesi cd decorati a mano. Un “coraggio” sillabato dall’amico a fior di labbra in modo che l’altro potesse intuirlo nonostante la barriera a dividerli. Coraggio. Niente di più semplice. In balia di sé stesso, in un negozio di dischi che quel pomeriggio, ovviamente, si rivelò essere totalmente privo di altri clienti tra i quali mescolarsi. Il viso per metà celato dietro la sciarpa di lana, le guance lievemente arrossate dal freddo di dicembre, le piccole mani non più nascoste dai guanti; Guang Hong raccolse ogni briciola di temerarietà presente nel proprio cuore e mosse il primo, timido passo all’interno del Melódico. 

Davanti ai suoi occhi, si aprì un negozio totalmente deserto. Privo di clienti e del suo unico commesso, improvvisamente innocuo e sprovvisto di “minaccia” alcuna, il Melódico si offrì al suo timido visitatore senza alcun velo, dischi e vinili ordinatamente sistemati lungo scaffali di legno scuro. Solo in compagnia di una curiosità che lentamente iniziava a farsi sempre più forte, Guang Hong lasciò vagare lo sguardo per i muri, le copertine, i poster di band indipendenti delle quali mai aveva sentito parlare prima di quel momento. Warpoint, Glass Animals, The XX, Kings of Leon. Nomi del tutto sconosciuti alla memoria, ma che seppero innescare in lui un primo, innocente barlume d’interesse, la delicatezza di due piccole mani che scelsero di stringersi attorno ad un vinile in particolare. “Sleeping at Last”, sillabò a fior di labbra senza emettere alcun suono, tanto immerso nei colori profondi dell’universo in miniatura esploso sulla cover dell’album da non essersi accorto di un certo, fondamentale particolare. Accanto a lui, silenzioso e discreto come un’ombra, sorrideva il ragazzo che per tutto quel tempo era stato il chiodo fisso dei suoi pensieri, della sua timidezza e di quel desiderio onnipresente di poterlo incontrare, anche solo guardare negli occhi senza più dover fuggire.  
Totalmente pietrificato, incapace tanto di scappare quanto di spiccicare anche soltanto una parola, Guang Hong rimase a guardarlo. Occhi spalancati e guance che parevano incendiarsi sotto le continue vampate di vergogna e felicità mescolate insieme, non potè far altro che soffocare un flebile lamento di delusione nel vederlo allontanarsi subito dopo; diretto verso il bancone ingombro di dischi e spartiti musicali. La sua, però, fu un’attesa tanto breve quanto benedetta. Al suo ritorno, infatti, il ragazzo stringeva tra le mani un walkman bianco dall’aria vissuta e scheggiata, nell’altra mano la versione compact-disc del vinile al quale Guang Hong ancora si aggrappava, come se in esso si fosse concentrato tutto il coraggio che Phichit gli aveva prima augurato. Quel vinile, però, perse ogni significato nello stesso momento in cui il lettore venne aperto, un “click” appena percettibile, ed il disco inserito al suo interno. Prima che potesse domandargli il perché di tutto ciò, lo sguardo si posò sul paio di cuffiette che il ragazzo gli porse poco dopo, invitandolo ad indossarle con un breve cenno del capo. La morbidezza delle cuffie imbottite venne presto messa in secondo piano dal delicato ronzio di sottofondo dei primi giri a vuoto del cd, pochi attimi di silenzio prima che le note del brano iniziale si susseguissero una dopo l’altra.  Ancora preda della timidezza, di quel sottile e naturale imbarazzo per non essere ancora stato in grado di rivolgergli una sola parola, Guang Hong non potè fare altro che nascondersi dietro l’abbraccio gentile della propria sciarpa, gli occhi chiusi ed un profondo respiro. Per concentrarsi unicamente sulla musica, per sciogliere il nodo che ancora gli attanagliava lo stomaco. Una tensione che sentì diminuire lentamente, senza fretta alcuna, come se quelle stesse note fossero l’antidoto che per tutto quel tempo aveva cercato senza alcun risultato. E mentre la tensione, silenziosa, si allontanava, una sensazione di pace, di dolcissima tranquillità iniziava a guadagnare terreno dentro di lui; nella parte più tenera lì dove batte il cuore. Tanto soffusa e totalizzante da avvolgerlo come un abbraccio, tanto da non permettergli di non cogliere ciò che, al di là della vetrina, fuori dal negozio, stava avvenendo nel mondo circostante. 

Fiocco dopo fiocco, tanto delicatamente da sembrare aver come timore di disturbare, la neve aveva iniziato a cadere. Quello che in un qualsiasi altro momento sarebbe apparso ai suoi occhi come normale, anzi augurabile in un normale pomeriggio invernale, assunse ben presto i contorni e le sfumature luminose dei paesaggi che ci è concesso ammirare unicamente nei sogni. Fiocchi di neve come piccoli petali bianchi, come piume nel cadere dalle nuvole e ricoprire ogni cosa d’un sottile velo candido e luminoso, tanto belli e delicati nella loro semplicità da calamitare i suoi occhi; da rapirlo anima e corpo per incastonarsi per sempre nella memoria del cuore. E gli sembrò davvero di trovarsi in un sogno: la danza dei fiocchi di neve, la melodia che risuonava nelle orecchie, la presenza di quel ragazzo accanto a sé, finalmente. Un sogno tanto bello, tanto reale, da sentire il cuore scoppiare dalla gratitudine.  
Fu solamente quando il brano giunse al termine che Guang Hong allontanò le cuffie dalle orecchie, lasciandole attorno al collo senza ancora restituirle al ragazzo, senza ancora sapere cosa dire, come comportarsi. Sino a quando una sola, semplice parola, non sbocciò sulle sue labbra.

«Grazie.» 

Forse, il rossore già ben presente lungo le sue gote sarebbe stato capace di attenuarsi anche solo in parte, se le loro mani non si fossero sfiorate, se non avesse indugiato quei pochi istanti in più nel restituirgli gli auricolari. Solo qualche attimo, nulla di più, ma sufficienti a rilasciare una scarica elettrica lungo tutto il corpo, a far battere quel piccolo cuore come fosse impazzito, impossibile da placare. Fu necessario attingere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non allontanarsi di scatto, per non scappare via ancora una volta. Per cercare di vivere sino in fondo ogni singolo, prezioso istante.

«Quando non trovo le parole, lascio parlare la musica. A volte, è l’unico modo con cui riesco ad esprimermi come vorrei.»

Aveva una voce serena, amichevole, quasi calda nelle inflessioni. Tranquilla, in grado di insinuarsi nelle corde del ragazzo e placare sul nascere l’ondata di timidezza che, prepotente, minacciava giù di travolgerlo con tutta la sua forza. Di far sbocciare un piccolo bocciolo di fiducia, quel poco sufficiente a permettergli di sradicare anche solo una delle sue paure.

«Volevi dirmi qualcosa? …Scusami, magari non avevi nulla da dirmi. Magari volevi soltanto farmi ascoltare questa canzone.»

Eccola lì, puntuale, la tremenda paura di aver detto qualcosa di stupido, di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, di aver mosso un passo falso proprio quando le cose sembravano aver imboccato la strada giusta. Puntuale, a sua volta, anche il rossore che gli esplose in volto, superando il confine delle guance per colorare tutto il viso. Il ragazzo, però, sorrideva ancora. Anzi, forse quel suo sorriso non aveva fatto che allargarsi, distendendosi ai lati del viso per arrivare a contagiare anche quegli occhi tanto scuri.

«Ti vedevo camminare davanti al negozio, di tanto in tanto. Sbirciavi la vetrina come se avessi voglia di entrare, e subito dopo te n’eri già andato. Quella volta in cui sei scappato via, poco dopo esser entrato, ho iniziato a pensare di essere io il problema. “Magari non ho sorriso abbastanza”, “forse gli faccio paura”.»

Il walkman venne poggiato sopra il bancone, accanto alla cassa. Lì, a pochi centimetri di distanza, erano stati disordinatamente impilati spartiti scarabocchiati a mano, alcuni di essi accartocciati senza troppa cura. Come se in un accesso spazientito, il loro autore avesse deciso di cestinarli improvvisamente. Unici dettagli che potesse associare al ragazzo accanto a sé, uno smartphone ed un pacchetto colorato di chewing-gum alla frutta.

«E’ stato il mio modo di darti il benvenuto. E per dirti che potrai tornare ogni volta che vorrai, se mi prometti di non scappare più all’improvviso.»

Per la prima volta da quando Phichit lo aveva letteralmente spinto dentro il negozio, Guang Hong sorrise.  
Un sorriso privo di imbarazzo, limpido, carico di luce. Un sorriso che non rischiò mai di vacillare, neanche quando gli occhi si accorsero proprio di Phichit che, ancora fermo dietro la vetrina, aveva deciso di festeggiare quella piccola, grande vittoria con un muto e sovreccitato applauso.  Vittorioso fu anche il modo in cui picchiettò il dito indice sul polso, mimando un orologio invisibile per ricordare ad entrambi quanto poco mancasse all’inizio delle lezioni del pomeriggio. Il tempo, ormai, era giunto agli sgoccioli.  
La stretta di mano che vollero scambiarsi subito dopo, sincera quanto tenera nel contatto impacciato che per primo unì le loro dita, divenne quasi il colpo di grazia che minacciò seriamente di far esplodere il suo cuore; la sciarpa ormai non più in grado di nascondere il sorriso felice che ancora gli illuminava il viso. Un presentarsi quasi sussurrato, in punta di piedi, prima che un uragano di nome Phichit decidesse di prenderlo sottobraccio, concedendogli appena la tregua di qualche minuto di respiro prima di dar voce con mille domande alla curiosità che sino a quel momento aveva saputo domare.

Una settimana, non un giorno di più. E tutto doveva ancora cominciare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avevo promesso sana fluff, e fluff avrete. Che sia sotto forma di approcci timidi o della neve che cade in pieno dicembre, mentre state ascoltando una canzone pronta a scaldarvi il cuore.   
> Alla fine, il nostro piccolo eroe è stato capace di superare le sue paure! Chissà, forse avremmo tutti bisogno di un Phichit che letteralmente ci lanci tra le braccia della nostra cotta segreta, facendo il tifo per noi a distanza di sicurezza.  
> Vi ringrazio per l’attesa, e prometto che cercherò di fare tutto il possibile per non tardare troppo coi prossimi capitoli ;___; Nel frattempo, vi auguro di passare un bellissimo Natale!


	3. Día 2 – Leche y caramelo.

«Hai lezione, questo pomeriggio?»

Se qualcuno gli avesse domandato quando fosse stato l’esatto momento in cui si fosse reso conto di aver assunto quella nuova, piacevolissima abitudine, probabilmente non sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere. Quando, per la prima volta, si era ritrovato a visitare regolarmente il Melódico? Quando, per la prima volta, aveva deciso di condividere il pranzo con quel ragazzo al quale, finalmente, poteva associare un nome?  
Leo de la Iglesia. Diciannove anni compiuti quella stessa estate, una sviscerata passione per la musica, ed un lavoro part-time in un piccolo e sconosciuto negozio di dischi e vinili. Diciannove anni, ed il sorriso più bello che Guang Hong avesse mai potuto ammirare.  
Avevano iniziato come si iniziano tutte le cose più belle. Lentamente, passo dopo passo, senza quasi accorgersene in un primo momento. Un tramezzino condiviso, due tazze di caffè ancora fumante, le due estremità di un paio di auricolari ad unirli per poter ascoltare la stessa canzone: si erano avvicinati giorno dopo giorno, tra un sorriso e silenzi che nessuno dei due aveva mai percepito come pesanti o molesti; sino ad abituarsi alla presenza dell’altro come un qualcosa di naturale. Di familiare.  Sino a condividere l’intimità del silenzio e dei momenti di noia, di dolcissima nullafacenza, quando di clienti non vi era la benchè minima traccia e molti minuti ancora separavano Guang Hong dall’inizio delle lezioni pomeridiane. Quel giorno, la domanda di Leo era nata così, senza alcun preavviso, sovrastando senza troppa difficoltà la canzone che già iniziava a sfumare in note sempre più tenui e delicate; senza aver bisogno di allontanare la cuffietta dall’orecchio. Come la cosa più naturale e bella del mondo.

«Ti va di prendere un caffè?»

 

_________________________ 

 

Scegliere il posto adatto, fu quanto di più facile. Si mossero entrambi in direzione dello Starbucks in fondo alla via, come se le loro gambe si fossero silenziosamente accordate senza far nulla intendere alla razionalità, portandoli l’uno tanto vicino all’altro da far sfiorare appena le loro mani. Un tragitto vissuto quasi del tutto in silenzio, ascoltando il sottofondo del traffico e delle persone che camminavano loro attorno, di tanto in tanto percependo il respiro dell’altro farsi più vicino, più intimo. Un silenzio che Guang Hong non percepì mai come imbarazzante od assordante, ma che invece accolse a braccia aperte, dove la sua eterna timidezza potè accoccolarsi per consumarsi in pace; senza fare rumore.  Un silenzio continuato anche dopo aver varcato la porta della caffetteria, anche una volta seduti ad uno dei tavolini in fondo al locale, lì dove il vociare dei clienti non li avrebbe raggiunti. Come se entrambi, di tacito accordo, avessero indirizzato i propri passi verso il posto che, in mezzo a tutte quelle persone, avrebbe concesso loro quel pizzico di serena intimità che stavano cercando.  
Un caramel macchiato ed un Frappuccino alla fragola davanti ai rispettivi proprietari, un paio di minuti per concedersi ciascuno un sorso della propria bevanda, in una tranquillità che l’agitarsi appena percettibile di Guang Hong sulla propria sedia rese solamente apparente. Per quanto apprezzasse quel silenzio, spezzato solamente dai sorrisi che di tanto in tanto si rivolgevano l’un l’altro, moriva dalla voglia di sapere qualcosa di più su di lui, Di trovare il coraggio e la faccia tosta che, al posto suo, Phichit non avrebbe avuto difficoltà alcuna a raccogliere a piene mani. Fu col sapore di fragola e panna condensata ancora vivo sulle labbra e sulla lingua che, in un impeto di pura temerarietà, il ragazzo diede vita ad una sola domanda, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani al bicchierone in plastica del Frappuccino come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.

«Perché lavori in un negozio di dischi?»

Ottimo, Guagn. Un esordio quanto più originale.  
Leo, dal canto suo, non rispose immediatamente. Prese un altro sorso del suo caramel macchiato, senza rendersi conto dei sottili baffetti di schiuma zuccherata rimasti a decorargli il labbro superiore; o del moto di tenerezza che, immediatamente, trafisse Guang Hong da parte a parte. Se si fossero trovati in un sciocco film romantico, o nella scena clou di una delle soap opera che sua madre seguiva tanto appassionatamente, si sarebbe sporto verso di lui per lavare via quelle poche tracce di schiuma con due sole dita. Magari con un sorriso intrigante disegnato sulle labbra, o qualche centimetro di più in altezza per rendere possibile tanto ardimento.

«Ufficialmente, perché sono innamorato della musica, ed il proprietario del Melódico mi permette di ascoltare tutti i dischi che voglio quando non ci sono clienti in giro.»  
Mentre parlava, le sue mani non cessarono mai di muoversi lungo il cartone rigido della propria tazza, allontanando di tanto in tanto la punta delle dita per evitare che la pelle più sensibile si scaldasse eccessivamente al contatto.  
«Oltretutto è un lavoro part-time, e se così non fosse non avrei tempo a sufficienza per poter suonare.»

A quelle parole il voltò di Guang Hong parve illuminarsi di luce propria. Il ragazzo si sporse dalla propria sedia, entrambe le mani ad aggrapparsi al bordo del tavolino mentre l’eccitazione non perse tempo ad illuminargli gli occhi e tingergli le guance d’un rossore più che percettibile. Mentre il suo povero Frappuccino, travolto da tanto entusiasmo, quasi non rischiò di rovesciarsi.

«Suoni in una band?!» esclamò, accorgendosi subito dopo del fatto che, ahilui, fossero circondati da altre persone, e che il caffè dello stesso Leo aveva rischiato di essere travolto dal suo impeto così ingenuo. «…Scusa.»

Il suo primo istinto, subito dopo, fu quello di farsi il più piccolo e discreto possibile, magari sparire dietro al proprio frappé per nascondere quelle guance traditrici che l’imbarazzo non aveva perso tempo nel far avvampare. Non seppe neanche come, con quale ardimento fu in grado di sollevare lo sguardo in direzione del ragazzo che gli sedeva davanti, qualunque fosse stata la sua immediata reazione. Fu in quel momento, che lo sentì ridere per la prima volta. Una risata calda, sincera, del tutto priva di malizia e così innocente da renderlo quasi grato di quel suo innocuo moto di goffaggine.

«Non è nulla di speciale, te lo assicuro. Di tanto in tanto suoniamo in qualche live house in mezzo ad altri gruppi totalmente sconosciuti, e se la serata va bene il proprietario del locale ci “paga” offrendoci drink gratis e pizza da asporto. Ma, ehi, nulla di cui lamentarsi.»

«Sei il chitarrista? Oppure il frontman?»

«Bassista.» ci fu qualche istante di pausa, in cui lo sguardo del ragazzo parve farsi più distante, come se avesse voluto immergersi nei propri ricordi prima di riprendere nuovamente parola. «Mia madre mi regalò la mia prima chitarra quando avevo solo dieci anni. La trovò per caso in un negozio dell’usato, ammassata tra altri strumenti come se qualcuno l’avesse abbandonata lì senza più curarsene: il legno era scheggiato ed usurato in più punti, le corde vecchie, ma funzionava ancora. Eppure, qualcuno si era stancato di lei ed aveva deciso di sbarazzarsene. Era quasi completamente ricoperta di adesivi, sai? Forse il suo vecchio proprietario suonava in una band rock, oppure semplicemente un fan un po’ troppo sfegatato.» ridacchiò appena, senza accorgersi dello sguardo rapito del ragazzo sedutogli davanti. «L’ho suonata per ben sei anni, è stata la vera compañera di quasi tutta la mia adolescenza. Anche dopo aver scoperto il basso, non sono mai stato capace di abbandonarla del tutto.»

Guang Hong, intanto, aveva sollevato il cappuccio in plastica trasparente del proprio bicchiere, catturando gli ultimi rimasugli di Frappuccino con la forma a cucchiaio allungato della cannuccia colorata.

«E la band? Sei stato tu a fondarla? Hai risposto ad uno di quei volantini che si appendono alle vetrine dei negozi di musica?» s’interruppe, due dita a giocherellare timidamente con quella cannuccia ormai del tutto inutile. «Scusa, forse sto facendo troppe domande…»

Leo si affrettò a rassicurarlo. Gli faceva piacere, quella sua curiosità, il modo in cui quel paio di occhi nocciola si soffermavano momentaneamente su di sé prima di fuggire via, per poi spostarsi timidamente sulla superficie del tavolo o sulla tazza di caffè ormai vuota. Come se la poca disinvoltura a sua disposizione dovesse essere centellinata con cura, per non esaurirsi prima del previsto.

«L’idea è stata di due vecchi compagni di liceo. Sono fratello e sorella, ed il garage della loro abuela ha sempre offerto un po’ di libero spazio per i ragazzi del quartiere. …Tranne quando ci fu la quinceñera di Rosario, quel giorno diventò il quartier generale della festa, tra nonne e zie sul piede di battaglia. Lei, Rosario, ha davvero una bella voce, e suo fratello Pedro ha fatto pentire presto i loro genitori di avergli regalato una batteria professionale.»

Senza mai interrompere il flusso del suo racconto, Leo tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca interna del cappotto, chiedendo venia al ragazzo prima di sfogliare rapidamente la galleria immagini con l’aiuto del dito indice. Una ricerca che occupò solamente lo spazio di pochi attimi, prima di trovare la foto in particolare che, subito dopo, volle mostrargli: un ritratto di gruppo, un’istantanea scattata probabilmente prima del tempo, prima che l’autore esclamasse il classico “cheese!” di avvertimento. Un Leo più giovane di forse un paio d’anni teneva sottobraccio un ragazzo corpulento dalla pelle scura ed il sorriso contagioso, i lunghi capelli neri raccolti in un codino che pareva avere urgente bisogno di una buona dose di shampoo. Accanto a lui, quella che molto probabilmente doveva essere la famosa Rosario sedeva sulle ginocchia di un ragazzo pallido e biondo, una mano tempestata di braccialetti ed anelli dietro la nuca di quest’ultimo per mimare un paio di corna non esattamente discrete.

«Quello è Sam, il nostro chitarrista. E’ stata Rosario a presentarcelo, ad insistere perché entrasse nella band. Credo frequentino gli stessi corsi al college, Pedro è sempre stato piuttosto evasivo in argomento.»

Probabilmente avrebbero continuato a parlare ancora per minuti interi, forse ore, se la sveglia del cellulare non avesse squillato all’improvviso, facendo balzare entrambi sulle proprie sedie. Tra poco meno di un’ora Leo avrebbe dovuto presentarsi al garage di Pedro e Rosario per le ultime prove, e magari finire di perfezionare il brano inedito che Sam stava cercando di comporre ormai da settimane senza troppo successo. Fu proprio in quel momento, mentre Guang era riuscito a scroccare un ultimo sorso di Caramel Macchiato dalla tazza dell’altro, che questi prese nuovamente parola.

«Hai impegni per domani sera?»

Solo per un vero e proprio miracolo quell’ultimo sorso di caffè aromatizzato non sprizzò fuori dalle narici del ragazzo, che iniziò a tossire tanto per il liquido andato di traverso quanto per la sincera sorpresa. No, in nessun modo si sarebbe aspettato una domanda del genere, anche se affermare di non averla desiderata sarebbe stato mentire spudoratamente soprattutto a sé stesso. Quando sollevò lo sguardo nella direzione di Leo, la sua espressione un poco imbarazzata ed il rossore appena accennato che stava colorandogli le guance fu la seconda sorpresa in brevissimo tempo. Col cuore che batteva all’impazzata lo guardo schiarirsi la voce con un finto colpo di tosse, giocherellare coi lacci della felpa prima di riprendere a parlare senza attendere una sua risposta.

«Un vecchio amico di Pedro ha aperto un pub, qualche giorno fa. L’ennesimo locale di musica dal vivo qui a Los Angeles, e nonostante l’inaugurazione sia andata abbastanza bene non riesce ad attirare abbastanza band indipendenti disposte ad organizzare qualche serata. Come dar loro torto, non tutti sono disposti a suonare gratis…»  ancora una pausa, ancora qualche secondo di silenzio prima di arrivare al nocciolo della questione. «Vogliamo pensare che abbia deciso di chiamarci perché innamorato della nostra musica, e non solo come banalissimi tappabuchi. Ma sto divagando, scusami.»

All’improvviso, i suoi occhi si illuminarono di una nuova determinazione. Come se avesse trovato, inaspettatamente, tutto il coraggio necessario. Il caffè venne messo da parte, ormai troppo freddo per poter essere finito, lo sguardo puntato in quello di un Guang Hong decisamente preso alla sprovvista, ma sempre più curioso ed assorbito da tutto ciò che stava accadendo.

«Se ti vedessi tra il pubblico, di tutto questo non me ne importerebbe più nulla. E mi renderesti davvero, davvero felice.»

Tra i due calò il silenzio. Il viso di Leo ormai rosso come un peperone per l’imbarazzo, mentre Guang Hong dovette ingaggiare una vera e propria lotta contro l’impulso di nascondersi per sempre dietro la morbidezza della propria sciarpa, o contro quello decisamente più invitante di scavalcare il tavolino, e stringerlo in un abbraccio. Fu Leo, nel vederlo annuire, a balzare via dalla sedia. Prendergli entrambe le mani nelle sue, ringraziarlo più e più volte senza prendere fiato, totalmente incurante del fatto che qualcuno dei presenti si fosse inevitabilmente voltato nella loro direzione. Cosa importava, in fondo? Aveva detto di si. Giurò sulla chitarra di Sam che il backstage sarebbe stato off limits solo per lui, omettendo si trattasse soltanto di un semplicissimo magazzino momentaneamente adibito a spogliatoio. E si, certo che avrebbe potuto portare con sé un amico, e che sarebbe stato più che felice di conoscere questo Phichit, anche se appena sentito nominare. Poco importava, aveva detto di si, di si. Si allontanò da lui solamente per rovistare in fretta nelle tasche del cappotto, tirare fuori un block notes spiegazzato per scarabocchiare un indirizzo completo sulla prima pagina disponibile. Aveva una scrittura frettolosa ed un po’ tondeggiante, ma pulita e piacevole ad un primo sguardo. Il foglietto venne presto ripiegato e riposto al sicuro dentro il portafoglio di Guang, che non mancò certo di ringraziarlo con un inchino che altro non fece che aumentare il rossore sulle guance del povero Leo. Chi mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che un semplice caffè avrebbe potuto rivelarsi tanto piacevole?

 

                                                                  _________________________

 

La fermata della metro non distava che una decina di metri dalla caffetteria.  
Si separarono proprio davanti alle scale del sottopassaggio, fortunatamente privo di frettolosi pendolari che rischiassero di rendere il loro saluto abbozzato e sbrigativo. Un saluto pensieroso, ovattato dal silenzio carico di pensieri che aveva assalito entrambi, ognuno assorto nella tacita consapevolezza delle poche, pochissime ore che già li separavano dal loro prossimo incontro.  
Fu Leo a “risvegliarsi” per primo, gli auricolari già infilati nelle orecchie ed il cappuccio calcato sopra la testa per ripararsi dal vento freddo del tardo pomeriggio. Il suo saluto fu poco più di un mormorio, pima di scappare lungo le scale con tanta apparente fretta da rischiare di scontrarsi col corrimano di freddo metallo. Un attimo prima erano l’uno davanti all’altro, le labbra ancora tese in un sorriso, le guance arrossate dal freddo. Un attimo dopo, Guang Hong si ritrovò solo, in compagnia dei propri pensieri, e con la tentazione sempre più forte di saltare da un lato all’altro del marciapiede per la felicità, come un bambino al primo giorno di vacanze estive.

Sul suo cellulare, intanto, lampeggiava la notifica di un nuovo messaggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il pc morto improvvisamente tra le mie braccia, una sessione invernale ancora nel bel mezzo della disperazione, la venuta del nuovo computer e mille altri imprevisti, finalmente sono riuscita a dare alla luce il nuovo capitolo. Iniziavate a non sperarci più, ammettetelo (iniziavo a perdere le speranze persino io).  
> Allora, allora: abbiamo un appuntamento!! A dire il vero, nessuno dei nostri due piccioncini (?) preferiti ha la benchè minima idea se si tratti o meno di un vero e proprio appuntamento, ma non importa. Che la musica oppure l’intervento benedetto di Phichit si rivelino galeotti? Potremmo non saperlo mai.  
> Ancora cinque giorni rimasti, e tutto potrebbe ancora accadere.
> 
> See you next time!


	4. Día 3 – Tán preciosa cómo celosa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Un pizzico di gelosia può fare miracoli. Due, combinare un disastro." (Crepet)

«Phichit, davvero, non ce n’è bisogno.»  
«Perché non mi lasci fare il bravo amico, e basta? Non ti vestirò certo in maniera scandalosa o lontana anni luce da come faresti normalmente, te lo assicuro.»  
«Allora perché continuo ad avere questo brutto presentimento?»

Il suono inconfondibile di un profondo e paziente respiro precedette di pochi istanti il cardigan appallottolato col quale Phichit, con una precisione da fare invidia ad un tiratore di baseball, centrò in pieno il suo volto, mettendo a tacere nuove e prevedibili lamentele. Guang Hong aveva tentato più e più volte di convincerlo che no, non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per trovare qualcosa di decente all’interno del suo già ben fornito armadio, e che, si, era perfettamente sereno al pensiero della serata che li attendeva tra sole poche ore. Del tutto inutile, e presto aveva dovuto arrendersi e lasciare che l’amico lo seguisse sin dentro la sua camera, in quel dormitorio che avevano scoperto di condividere appena poche settimane prima. Aveva fatto appena in tempo a girare la chiave nella toppa ed aprire la porta, e quel tornado che con tanta facilità si era conquistato un posto eterno nel suo cuore si era lanciato a testa bassa in direzione del suo povero armadio, spalancandone le ante con un sorriso soddisfatto prima di iniziare a ribaltarlo da cima a fondo. Presto Guang Hong scoprì l’esistenza di capi d’abbigliamento che aveva addirittura scordato di possedere, una giacca di pelle nera che mai avrebbe pensato di indossare e che Phichit gli vietò categoricamente di gettare via. Intimato di cambiarsi il più velocemente possibile, Guang Hong si rassegnò a spogliarsi dietro il misero paravento della sua camera, mentre la voce dell’amico continuava a risuonare in sottofondo, mentre quest’ultimo impegnava tutta la sua entusiasta concentrazione nella scelta di un paio di jeans che fossero quanto meno adatti o coordinati.

«Lascia stare i brutti presentimenti, e fidati di me. Ho sempre voluto fare il... Come si dice in inglese..? Wingman! La spalla di qualcuno per il suo appuntamento, hai capito cosa voglio dire, su. E come potrei abbandonare un amico nel momento del bisogno? Non sarebbe da me, ho una reputazione da rispettare.»

Lasciando Guang Hong libero di cambiarsi d’abito, e magari anche pentirsi amaramente di avergli chiesto di accompagnarlo, Phichit volse completamente la sua attenzione allo specchio a figura intera fissato dietro l’anta sinistra del piccolo armadio. Eyeliner alla mano, il ragazzo non impiegò che un paio di minuti per disegnare una linea sottile e precisa lungo l’attaccatura delle ciglia superiori. Un tocco di classe che avrebbe potuto passare facilmente inosservato nella penombra di un pub o di una live house, ma senza il quale era ben difficile che il ragazzo uscisse di casa, soprattutto la sera. Una caratteristica che Guang Hong aveva presto scoperto, tanto erano diventati inseparabili durante le ultime settimane trascorse assieme. La prima volta lo aveva colto di sorpresa. La seconda volta gli aveva strappato un sorriso. La terza, invece, era diventato un particolare ormai entrato nella loro normalità. Se il suo amico si sentiva a suo agio con una linea nera a delineargli quei suoi occhi tanto scuri, tanto intensi, chi era lui per giudicarlo? Nessuno, appunto.   
Un mormorio soddisfatto, accompagnato dal rumore ovattato delle ante richiuse, fu il silenzioso segnale che permise ad entrambi di concludere una volta per tutte la fase dei preparativi, ed accordarsi su quali sarebbero stati i loro prossimi passi. L’opzione taxi venne immediatamente esclusa, proposta da Phichit unicamente per amor di correttezza e messa da parte quando entrambi convennero, di comune accordo, che due squattrinati studenti in scambio culturale avrebbero fatto meglio a non concedersi certi lussi. Avevano ancora due ore di tempo prima dell’ultima corsa della metro, e dividere a metà il costo di una corsa in Uber non avrebbe di certo rappresentato un problema insormontabile.   
Sottobraccio, stretti nelle loro giacche e riparati dal morbido delle loro sciarpe, la notte li vide correre lungo il marciapiede come due bambini, trattenendo a stretto le loro risate spensierate, forse un poco esaltate al solo pensiero di ciò che avrebbe potuto o meno aspettarli. Con il sapore della felicità sulla punta della lingua, la brezza fredda a tingere di rosso le loro guance, le sciarpe abbassate solo per il tempo necessario a far scattare l’obiettivo del cellulare di Phichit e concedersi l’ennesima foto assieme. L’ennesimo bel ricordo condiviso, che presto Guang stesso avrebbe dovuto richiamare al cuore per evitare che la distanza facesse troppo male, per evitare di dimenticare. Ricordo che, lo sapeva bene, avrebbe ritrovato quella stessa mattina sul profilo instagram dell’amico, e protestare in anticipo sarebbe stato quanto più inutile. Assieme al primo caffè, avrebbe ritrovato anche il sorriso che, quella notte, gli illuminava già il volto.

 

__________________________

 

«Sei sicuro sia questo il posto giusto?»  
«Google Maps non mente mai, e soprattutto il mio perfetto senso dell’orientamento non mi ha mai deluso.»  
«Se provassimo a chiedere a qualcuno..? Voglio dire, se ci fossimo persi? Se fossimo scesi alla fermata sbagliata, e Leo ci stesse aspettando dall’altra parte della città?»

Mentre i peggiori scenari iniziavano già a prendere forma nella sua fantasia a volte un po’ troppo sfrenata, Guang Hong venne riportato sulla terra dalla leggera pressione della mano dell’amico sulla spalla, dita che premettero delicatamente per distrarlo da un flusso di pensieri che, altrimenti, avrebbe potuto rovinare inarrestabilmente. Fu sufficiente il sorriso sereno di Phichit a donargli quel pizzico di tranquillità di cui ebbe bisogno, di quella sicurezza che l’amico sembrava saper sempre trovare quando sentiva di annegare nelle sue stesse incertezze.   
A scatenare i suoi dubbi, quella sera, era stata la pressochè totale mancanza di cartelli o di insegne che li aiutassero a trovare il pub indicato da Leo il giorno prima, in quella caffetteria che Guang si era presto ritrovato ad eleggere come sua nuova preferita. Col foglietto ben stretto fra le dita, gli occhi del ragazzo si alternarono una, due, tre volte, tra l’indirizzo scritto a penna sulla carta e la semplicissima insegna a neon rossi fissata sul muro in mattoni rossi davanti a loro. Ad un paio di metri di distanza, una porta rossa priva di nome, insegna o numero civico, brillava vistosa in mezzo a decine e decine di vecchi poster promozionali rovinati dallo smog e dalla pioggia. Nessun altro indizio che potesse confermare loro che, si, erano davvero giunti a destinazione. La sua indecisione, la tentazione silenziosa e per un terribile momento anche irresistibile, di girare i tacchi e tornarsene in dormitorio, ignorati e messi da parte dall’iniziativa dello stesso Phichit; una mano già premuta contro il legno scarlatto della porta ed una luce di sfida che già gli brillava negli occhi. La stessa luce che Guang Hong poteva cogliere ogni qualvolta l’amico stava per fare qualcosa di avventato, rischioso od anche solo coraggioso, lì dove lui spesso e volentieri non era in grado di trovare quel briciolo di sfacciataggine sufficiente a buttarsi e lasciarsi andare. Lo guardò aprire la porta e trascinarlo all’interno del locale senza dire una sola parola, senza chiedergli se fosse pronto, anzi divertito dallo sguardo quasi sconvolto che lo stesso Guang gli scoccò da dietro l’enorme sciarpa che ancora gli celava parte del volto. Un capo d’abbigliamento che, ormai, era praticamente diventato un’appendice del suo corpo, e che nonostante tutte le proteste dell’amico era stato immediatamente indossato non appena Phichit aveva distolto lo sguardo. In una serata così, in cui ogni suo eterno timore sembrava essere sul punto d’incarnarsi e tendergli un attacco coordinato, quella sciarpa rossa ed un poco infeltrita non rappresentava che il suo unico appiglio nei confronti di un mondo sempre troppo frenetico e sfacciato. Troppo intenso e rumoroso per il un cuore come il suo, che così tante volte aveva bisogno di raccogliersi in sé stesso per sopravvivere, per resistere alle mille e diverse emozioni che, se non tenute sotto controllo, avrebbero ben potuto rischiare di sopraffarlo.

«Non lasciare andare la mia mano, d’accordo?»

La raccomandazione di Phichit non era stata dettata che dalla semplice preoccupazione di vederlo svanire in mezzo all’umanità che li circondava, inghiottito tra i gruppetti di ragazzi ben più grandi di loro con tanto di birre ghiacciate strette fra le dita e nessuna intenzione di prestare attenzione ai due nuovi arrivati; a quel duo all’apparenza così poco assortito almeno nell’aspetto esteriore. Lui, praticamente nascosto negli abiti che indossava, i grandi occhi spalancati alla ricerca di un qualsiasi dettaglio, anche il più insignificante, che potesse rivelargli la presenza di Leo; la sua esistenza all’interno di quelle mura totalmente sconosciute. La mano dell’amico, l’unico appiglio di totale sicurezza attorno al quale ricostruire la propria comfort zone, l’area sicura dentro la quale sentirsi protetto da un mondo che, ancora, non sapeva affrontare appieno. Anche se, per essere totalmente sinceri, sarebbe stata una bella impresa riuscire a perdersi in un posto tanto concentrato. A soli pochi passi dalla porta, era già possibile scorgere il perimetro striminzito di un palco di legno, ora occupato da una band di soli tre elementi del tutto scoordinati fra di loro. Una pessima armonia, note stonate lanciate di qua e di là senza un ordine apparente, uno spettacolo che pareva lasciare del tutto indifferenti gli avventori del locale. I pochi spettatori che erano stati in grado di raccogliere sotto a quel palco scalcagnato, momentaneamente impegnati a mandare messaggi o chiacchierare sopra tavolini ricoperti da bicchieri vuoti e cartacce appallottolate. Ingenuamente, Guang Hong pensò la loro prima meta si sarebbe rivelato uno dei tanti tavolini ancora liberi, così da poter raccogliere con calma le idee e pensare alla loro “prossima mossa”, al passo successivo, per evitare che la sua stessa timidezza mandasse all’aria tutti gli sforzi compiuti sino a quel momento. Phichit, invece, aveva ben altri piani in mente.   
Con passo deciso svoltò verso sinistra, in direzione del bancone affollato di gente, con la mano di Guang ancora nella sua e le orecchie del tutto sorde alle proteste di quest’ultimo, accettando il compromesso di affrontare da solo la calca di clienti per permettere all’altro di conquistare un tavolino e portarsi così al salvo. Piccola salvezza traballante di legno e tracce di birra secca, pericolante come lo sgabello al quale si aggrappò poco dopo, rubando finalmente qualche minuto di tempo unicamente per sé. Per sfilare la sciarpa da collo e la giacca di pelle dalle spalle, lasciare che lo sguardo vagasse per il locale, per i volti delle persone che lo circondavano e che col passare dei minuti si stavano facendo sempre più numerose. Una breve attesa, interrotta dal ritorno di un Phichit vittorioso e munito di due lattine dall’aspetto quanto meno sospetto, il dubbio che non si trattasse altro che di birra di qualità scadente confermato dall’occhiolino che ricevette in tutta risposta. Se da solo non fosse stato sufficiente, decisivo si rivelò il sorso incerto che Guang prese poco dopo: si, decisamente birra, e per quella sera preferì non indagare su come l’amico avesse convinto il barista ad infrangere la legge e fornire sottobanco dell’alcool a due minorenni. Minorenni che avrebbero fatto meglio a bere qualcosa di più simile ad un’aranciata, invece di conformarsi ad altri avventori già a vari livelli di intossicazione alcolica.   
Avevano appena terminato un brindisi quando, grazie a Dio, la band sul palco finì finalmente di suonare, interrompendo una volta per tutte quel tripudio di note scoordinate appiccicate tra di loro alla bell’e meglio, mentre un gruppo ben nutrito di ragazzi aveva deciso di spostarsi dai propri tavolini in direzione del bar. Phichit colse l’occasione al volo e, dopo aver afferrato il suo polso per l’ennesima volta dall’inizio di quella serata, lanciò entrambi in direzione del tavolo più vicino, sistemando frettolosamente i bicchieri vuoti su quello accanto per liberare quanto più spazio possibile. Appollaiato sul suo sgabello traballante, Guang tornò a sorbire la sua birra a piccoli, brevi sorsi, timoroso com’era di finire per ubriacarsi nonostante l’amico lo avesse assicurato sulla gradazione pressoché ridicola di quella particolare marca. Furtivamente, ad occhi bassi, come se avesse paura d’essere scoperto. Che sua madre, da sempre eroica combattente contro i pericoli e le tentazioni che l’alcool assumeva ai suoi occhi ed al suo animo tradizionalista, dovesse balzare dietro il bancone del bar per rifilargli una bella tirata d’orecchi.   
Underage e pure fifone, Guang, un vero eroe della notte.   
Phichit, invece, sembrava nel suo mondo. Gli occhi lucidi e vispi resi ancora più profondi da quella linea d’eyeliner, la lattina ormai vuota ancora stretta tra le dita di una mano, le labbra che di tanto in tanto si distendevano in una curva gentile per ricambiare il sorriso di un ragazzo di passaggio e più espansivo degli altri. Solo un sorriso, nulla di più. Nulla che potesse incoraggiare sconosciuti a sedersi al loro tavolo ed interrompere quella che, pian piano, si stava trasformando in una delle serate più piacevoli che Guang Hong avesse assaporato sin da quando aveva messo piede a Los Angeles. Serata che il suo migliore amico non esitò ad immortalare con una foto, “acchiappandolo” col braccio libero e stringendolo a sé prima che potesse provare a sgusciare via, mettendosi in posa ed attendendo che lui stesso si arrendesse e facesse altrettanto prima di far scattare l’obiettivo del cellulare. 

«Potresti assemblare un intero album, soltanto con le foto che ci siamo scattati.»  
«Oh, ma lo farò. E ne stamperò una copia anche per te, così che non rischierai di dimenticarti di me. E te ne scatterò tante altre, prima di dover lasciarti andare. Solo una settimana, no?»

Guang avrebbe dovuto essere cieco, sordo, e completamente idiota per non accorgersi dell’amarezza scivolata nelle sue ultime parole, del modo in cui Phichit aveva rapidamente abbassato lo sguardo e sbattuto le palpebre per nascondere quanto i suoi occhi fossero diventati lucidi. Finse di non essersene accorto, tornando a rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione alla birra, ormai tiepida, che teneva ancora fra le mani. Per discrezione, perché con tutte le probabilità gli sarebbe bastato scorgere anche solo una minuscola lacrima negli occhi dell’amico per scoppiare a piangere come un bambino.   
Ma no, niente lacrime. Non quella sera, non col cuore che, ancora, gli batteva sovreccitato in petto. E che balzò in gola imbizzarrito non appena le luci si spensero, non appena l’applauso del pubblico tutt’intorno annunciò l’arrivo di una nuova band. “Almendra”, come recita il gessetto scarabocchiato frettolosamente sulla lavagnetta ai piedi del palco, e mai come quella notte pregò gli déi che una scaletta venisse finalmente rispettata. 

Fu Pedro a raggiungere per primo il palco. Salutò il pubblico con un cenno del capo, raggiungendo a rapidi passi la batteria, lasciando ai due ragazzi appena il tempo di accorgersi della giacca di pelle consunta e ricoperta di spille che indossava sul torso nudo.   
Sam e Leo lo seguirono a ruota, l’uno accanto all’altro, i rispettivi strumenti a tracolla e gli sguardi assorti, quasi in trance. E lui, così impegnato ad assorbire ogni particolare del vero e proprio miracolo che gli era apparso a soli pochi metri di distanza, quasi non si accorse dell’entrata in scena di Rosario. Di come i numerosi ragazzi nel locale rischiarono di perdere ogni grammo di autocontrollo quando il fascio di luce al centro del palco la illuminò in pieno, di come due o tre iniziarono a fischiare con poca eleganza. I suoi occhi, non erano che per Leo, e nessun altro. Per i suoi capelli, raccolti in una bassa coda di cavallo, per le poche ciocche sfuggite all’elastico, per il modo in cui gli accarezzarono il volto quando lo abbassò in direzione del microfono sistemato troppo in basso. Per scivolare lungo la sua figura, il gilet di jeans sbiadito e sfilacciato indossato sopra una semplicissima t-shirt bianca, lungo un paio di jeans a sigaretta che dovevano aver conosciuto tempi migliori. Il basso tra le sue braccia, un vero e proprio capolavoro, anche per chi come Guang non capiva assolutamente nulla di tecnica musicale, strumenti e via dicendo: nero, lucido e scuro come l’onice, totalmente privo di stickers od alcunchè che potesse distinguerlo, decorarlo. L’esatto contrario della chitarra di Sam o, come la definì sottovoce Phichit, “l’incubo dell’adolescente americano medio”.

Un quartetto poco assortito, almeno da un punto di vista prettamente estetico, almeno dal modo in cui l’esteta interiore di Phichit fece capolino dall’espressione che gli si disegnò in volto, dal “tsk” mormorato col quale scosse la testa. Se anche solo un membro di quella band scombinata gli avesse dato le chiavi del suo armadio, ne era certo, Phichit sarebbe stato capace di metter su una vera e propria rivoluzione. Ed avrebbe iniziato proprio da quell’eresia in forma di jeans strappati, aggiunse questi sottovoce, portando il bordo della lattina contro le labbra. Quel suo criticismo, però, svanì nel nulla non appena la batteria iniziò a scandire il ritmo. Non appena le dita di Leo presero a muoversi lungo le corde del basso, e la chitarra elettrica si lanciò in un duetto rapido, vivo, vibrante. Un rock al quale Guang Hong non era abituato, ben diverso da quelli che erano sempre stati i suoi gusti musicali, un rock dal sapore un po’ latino. Tanto movimentato e pieno di vita che non si sarebbe stupito affatto se qualcuno, tra il pubblico in sala, si fosse alzato per mettersi a ballare. Se fosse stato anche solo più coraggioso, più sfacciato, probabilmente sarebbe stato il primo a farlo. A scendere da quel maledetto sgabello, sollevare le braccia e lasciarsi trasportare dal ritmo, da quella vera e propria esplosione di note e vita che tanto contrastava con l’atmosfera che impregnava il locale. Un carnevale, un petardo, fuochi d’artificio nel bel mezzo di un pub inglese, una contraddizione continua ed unica nel suo genere, un miracolo che avrebbe custodito nel cuore per tutta la vita. Perché, no, sarebbe stato impossibile dimenticare il modo in cui sentì la pelle accapponarsi, un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena e percorrergli il corpo da parte a parte, il sangue pulsargli nelle vene al ritmo frenetico della batteria. Lungo il battibeccare di basso e chitarra, lungo la storia che la voce di Rosario cantava come una dolcissima, roca poesia. Il brusio incessante che sin a pochi minuti prima aveva riempito l’aria, soffocando ogni altro rumore, ora taceva del tutto. Ora, ogni paio d’occhi presente tra quelle quattro mura era puntato verso i quattro ragazzi sul palco, completamente incantato ed incapace di rivolgere la propria attenzione a nient’altro che non fossero loro. La loro musica, l’incantesimo col quale avevano letteralmente stregato tutto ciò che li circondava.  
Un incantesimo che durò il tempo di due sole canzoni, senza però spezzarsi nel momento in cui anche l’ultima nota si disperse nell’aria densa di fumo ed umanità, quando Rosario, tra gli applausi ed i fischi del pubblico, fu la prima ad allontanarsi a passi veloci dal palco. Non si fermò neanche quando suo fratello, con una rosa stretta tra le dita, finse di rincorrerla sin dietro le quinte, forse aizzato da uno degli ammiratori accalcatisi sotto il palco, decisi a rubare anche solo un attimo in più della sua presenza. Ad assicurarsi uno sguardo, un sorriso, qualsiasi cenno da parte di quella cantante così sfuggente ed affascinante.   
Phichit e Guang, dal canto loro, avevano ben altri piani.

 

_______________________________

 

«Forse non è la stanza giusta ...»  
«L’altra stanza disponibile è il bagno, Guangie. Siamo nel posto giusto, non preoccuparti.»

Senza rispondere, Guang Hong riportò lo sguardo sul pass spiegazzato che stringeva tra le dita, probabilmente reso inutilizzabile da tutte le volte in cui all’ultimo secondo si era trattenuto dallo spiegazzarlo, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi antistress che fosse a portata di mano. Phichit si era presto offerto di procurarsi altre due lattine di birra, prima che il suo amico si lanciasse ad afferrargli un braccio, pregandolo di non lasciarlo da solo. In quei momenti, era Phichit la sua ancora di salvezza, la sua fonte di sicurezza e, perché no, sfacciataggine anche. Lui, con quel suo sorriso tanto luminoso e spesso sfrontato, con quella voglia di affrontare la vita, per morderla lì dove pulsava più forte, senza mai arretrare sconfitto davanti a nessuna sfida. Con gli occhi truccati ed un’espressione leggermente annoiata dipinta sul volto, in attesa che Guang Hong trovasse anche solo il coraggio necessario per aprire la porta del backstage. Una vera e propria impresa, almeno per il suo povero cuore, che ebbe bisogno di non pochi respiri profondi, autocontrollo ed una breve raccomandazione nelle mani di chiunque li stesse guardando dall’alto dei cieli.

«Sono qui con te. Non avere paura.»

La stretta attorno alle spalle fu la spinta di cui aveva bisogno. Il calore che, testardo, gli si insinuò nella pelle sino a raggiungere il cuore; fino ad accendergli una scintilla in petto, a spingere le dita a stringersi attorno alla maniglia scura e, ahilui, un poco unta. Con la mano di Phichit che ancora gli stringeva dolcemente una spalla, abbassò la propria ed aprì la porta, del tutto impreparato allo spettacolo che si aprì davanti ai propri occhi.  
Il fischio dell’amico fu, delle tante cose, la prima ad attirare la sua attenzione, solo in un secondo momento seguita dalla visione di un Pedro sudato, felice, senza maglietta e senza il benchè minimo imbarazzo. Del tutto indifferente allo sguardo sconcertato di Guang od all’espressione compiaciuta di Phichit, prima che il primo lo scrollasse, balbettando parole sconnesse e pregandolo probabilmente di lasciar perdere, di tornare indietro. Fece appena in tempo a muovere qualche passo verso quello che doveva essere il suo borsone, prima che un turbine di capelli scuri si lanciasse nella sua direzione, agitando forsennato quella che ad un primo sguardo apparve loro come una maglietta pulita.

«¡Por Dìos, Pedro! ¿No ves que hay otras personas?»

La protesta di lui venne presto soffocata dalla maglietta che, veloce come il vento, Rosario era riuscita ad infilargli in testa, lasciando al fratello il compito di finire da solo di vestirsi. Ai due amici rivolse un sorriso distratto, come se si fosse accorta solo in quel momento della loro presenza. Spinto via il fratello maggiore senza troppi complimenti, si volse completamente nella loro direzione, squadrandoli da capo a piedi prima di schiarirsi la voce.

«Scusatelo. Mio fratello non ha mai avuto idea di cosa sia il pudore.» si fermò, come indecisa sul da farsi. «Uhm.. Avete bisogno di qualcosa? Lavorate nel pub?»

Nonostante le sue domande fossero evidentemente rivolte ad entrambi, era su Guang Hong che i suoi occhi si erano fissati: due perle nere totalmente insondabili, brucianti e pieni d’energia. Carichi di un magnetismo che mai prima di quel momento Guang aveva avuto la fortuna o la maledizione di incontrare. Totalmente stregato, incapace di rompere il silenzio nel quale erano scivolati, rotto unicamente dal fischiettare allegro di Pedro, si maledisse a denti stretti. Maledisse la sua timidezza, la sua incapacità di affrontare i problemi di petto, senza quella orrenda paura di fallire, di compiere un qualsiasi passo falso e mandare tutto all’aria.   
Proprio quando l’istinto di darsela a gambe stava per prendere il sopravvento, Phichit si lanciò a testa bassa ne ruolo di “wingman” che da solo si era assegnato, sfoderando uno dei suoi sorrisi più affascinanti e muovendosi a passi veloci in direzione della ragazza, una mano già tesa per invitarla a stringerla. “cheap talk”, come le chiamava di tanto in tanto, parlare del più e del meno e soprattutto di niente allo stesso tempo. Una tecnica spesso usata coi loro professori durante test orali che sapeva non avrebbe passato troppo facilmente: rimbambire il proprio interlocutore di chiacchiere inutili per confonderlo, renderlo malleabile e più disposto ad assecondare le sue richieste. Quella notte, invece, la migliore strategia per distrarre Rosario e permettere a Guang di sgusciare via senza essere notato. Sgattaiolare via in punta di piedi per guardarsi attorno e cercare Leo senza essere notato da occhi indiscreti, mentre un Sam decisamente annoiato ed abbastanza magnanimo decise di ignorare la sua presenza, infilandosi un paio di auricolari nelle orecchie prima di infilarsi una giacca di pelle e svanire al di là della porta di servizio. Il saluto sulle sue labbra svanì immediatamente, presto rimpiazzato da una nuova ondata di imbarazzo così forte da rischiare seriamente di farlo battere in ritirata. Se si fosse lanciato fuori dalla porta senza voltarsi indietro, qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto?

«Guang!»

Boom. Freeze. Immobile lì dove si era fermato di colpo, Guang Hong si voltò lentamente, gli occhi nocciola sbarrati e le guance già infuocate di quel rosso che tanto lo contraddistingueva. Giusto in tempo per vedere Leo correre proprio nella sua direzione, a braccia aperte ed il viso illuminato nel sorriso più bello che avesse mai visto. Pochi secondi prima dell’impatto, Guang Hong sentì il suo piccolo cuoricino esplodere, rinascere ed esplodere ancora una volta almeno un milione di volte, fulminandolo sul posto. A stento riuscì a raccogliere quel briciolo di sanità mentale necessario per sollevare le braccia e ricambiare la sua stretta, e magari anche ricordarsi di respirare. Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira. Così, Guang Hong, bravo così. Pensa a qualcosa di positivo, qualcosa che ti tenga coi piedi per terra e ti impedisca di volare via, od anche solo impedire al tuo povero cuore di balzarti via dal petto.  
Dopo una piccola eternità Leo sciolse il loro abbraccio, abbassando lo sguardo per qualche secondo e schiarendosi la voce con un colpo di tosse. Forse per una punta di imbarazzo, forse per cercare di rompere il ghiaccio nel modo più banale e tenero allo stesso tempo. 

«Sono felice che tu ce l’abbia fatta, davvero. E’ stato bello, vederti tra il pubblico.  
Comunque…si- Ti va di bere qualcosa? Oppure vuoi uscire da qui, andare da qualche parte?»

Per quanto la sua proposta fosse allettante –una seconda birra, la possibilità di ritrovarsi brillo ed allegro in compagnia del ragazzo più bello ed interessante del mondo- sarebbe stato meglio non sfidare la poca fortuna che la vita aveva deciso di concedergli per quella benedetta serata. La birra di poco prima, ovviamente, non venne assolutamente menzionata.   
L’atmosfera, dal canto suo, stava pian piano iniziando ad allentarsi. Lentamente, senza che nessuno dei due se ne fosse veramente accorto, allentando il nodo che aveva stretto lo stomaco e lasciando che prendesse il suo posto un calore dolce, familiare, piacevole. Sensazione che precipitò assieme al suo stomaco nello stesso momento in cui Rosario apparve al fianco di Leo, fulminea, già pronta a passare un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e stringerlo a sé con un sorriso sornione. Se Guang fosse nato con anche solo un briciolo di malizia in più, probabilmente si sarebbe accorto della luce possessiva in fondo agli occhi scuri di lei, del modo in cui gli angoli del suo sorriso si erano fatti impercettibilmente più taglienti. 

«Querido, non mi avevi detto di esserti fatto un nuovo amico. Volevi farci una sorpresa?»

La sua voce era dolce come pochi minuti prima. Melodiosa, calda ed un poco roca. Innegabile, però, la punta di fastidio non troppo nascosta in fondo alle sue parole.   
Il suo braccio era ancora attorno alle sue spalle, possessivo e discreto al tempo stesso. Come a sottolineare che, tra i due, era lei a conoscerlo da più tempo, ad avere un vantaggio sia di tempo che di esperienza sulle sue spalle. Dettaglio che, no, non sfuggì neanche a Phichit, apparso dal nulla proprio un tempo per scoccare un’occhiata non troppo divertita in direzione della ragazza. Per percepire la tensione creatasi nell’aria, tanto densa ed elettrica da poter essere toccata con mano, mettere in moto il cervello e cercare di trovare una soluzione quanto più rapidamente possibile. E tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando un Pedro a dir poco provvidenziale ed ancora mezzo nudo decise di fare nuovamente la sua comparsa, regalando una pacca non troppo gentile al povero Leo e prendendo la sorellina sotto braccio per allontanarla dal loro bassista. Protettivo e geloso al contempo, ma con un sorriso spaccone ben disegnato sulle labbra.

«Scusate la fretta, ma domani questa principessina ha lezione molto presto. E di certo non se ne andrà in giro per locali con me nei paraggi.»

«Pedro, per l’amor di Dio. Ho diciannove anni, vai a fare il babysitter da un’altra parte.»

«E negarmi il piacere di darti fastidio? Neanche per sogno.»

Le proteste di Rosario vennero ignorate senza troppi complimenti, e la poveretta venne caricata sulle spalle del fratello maggiore senza battere ciglio, come un sacco di patate a dir poco scontento di esser riportato a casa. I due ebbero almeno la decenza di chiudersi la porta alle spalle prima di far scoppiare un acceso battibecco a metà tra l’inglese e lo spagnolo, un sottofondo tragicomico al diversivo di Phichit ed alla teatralità con la quale afferrò il cellulare e battè il palmo dell’altra mano contro la fronte. 

«Ah, che idiota! Avevo promesso a Yuuri di chiamarlo subito dopo la fine del live. E Leo, mi raccomando» aggiunse, rivolgendo a quest’ultimo una strizzata d’occhio non esattamente discreta. «Non perdere d’occhio il nostro amico. Non vorrei che qualche musicista troppo estroverso cercasse di portarcelo via.»

La protesta di Guang Hong venne presto zittita da un cenno impaziente di Phichit che, agitando una mano nella sua direzione, già era impegnato a digitare il numero dell’amico sul cellulare, diretto a passi veloci verso la stessa porta al di là della quale erano spariti i due fratelli. Se si trattasse o meno di una scusa improvvisata, l’amico non lo avrebbe rivelato neanche sotto le peggiori torture. Di certo, non ebbe il tempo necessario per rifletterci su, non quando tra di loro era nuovamente calato il silenzio. Un silenzio piacevole, nonostante nessuno dei due sapesse cosa dire, o cosa fare. 

«Quindi – già.» si interruppe Leo, fissandosi la punta delle scarpe per nascondere il rossore nato lungo le sue guance. «Hai voglia di mangiare qualcosa?»

Al suo sguardo speranzoso, al modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminarono nel vederlo annuire senza aggiungere altro, Guang Hong avrebbe potuto giurare di sentire il cuore esplodere. Diventare un maremoto e collassare subito dopo, mentre ogni cellula del suo corpo non faceva che urlargli quanto fosse stupenda, meravigliosa ed insostituibile la persona che aveva davanti a sé. Di come sembrasse un bambino, in quel momento, tutto imbarazzato ed indeciso sul da farsi, di come iniziasse a tossire quando l’imbarazzo e la timidezza riuscivano a prendere il sopravvento sulla sua sicurezza.

«Tra le prove e gli ultimi preparativi non ho avuto neanche il tempo di aver fame. E mi piacerebbe mangiare qualcosa con te. Se ti va, ovviamente. Se non devi già tornare a casa.»

«Devo riaccompagnare Phichit-»

«TORNO IN TAXI!» la voce di Phichit suonò distintamente al di là della porta chiusa, mandando all’aria il suo piano di origliare le loro parole e, soprattutto, di rimanere discreto. Evidentemente, gli avevano offerto un’occasione troppo ghiotta per non coglierla al volo.   
Il silenzio non durò che pochi secondi. Il tempo di guardarsi negli occhi, cogliere il divertimento che anche l’altro stava nascondendo dietro ad un sorriso tirato, e di scoppiare a ridere come due ragazzini. Spontaneamente, lasciando che l’ultimo grammo di tensione si spezzasse sotto la reciproca felicità di trovarsi assieme lì, in quel preciso momento. Grati per la sola, semplice opportunità di essersi ritrovati, di poter passare ancora un poco di tempo assieme, fosse solo per una sola ora in più. Fosse solo per un panino di un baracchino di dubbia igiene al lato della strada ed una lattina di soda. 

Può bastare ben poco, per essere felici. Fu quello il pensiero che sbocciò in un angolo del suo cuore, la morbidezza d’animo con la quale intrecciò le dita alle sue per seguirlo fuori dalla porta, fuori da quello sgabuzzino improvvisato a backstage. Per accogliere a braccia aperte cos’altro ancora la notte avrebbe voluto offrir loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se sono in ritardo? Si, in un imbarazzante, assoluto ed imperdonabile ritardo, e di certo mettere in mezzo gli impegni di vita ed università non servirà certo a renderlo meno grave. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry ,____, Immaginatemi battere il pugno sul petto in un perfetto mea culpa, mentre mi prostro per meritarmi il vostro perdono e per offrirvi un po’ di fluff e second-hand embarassment domenicale.  
> Siamo già arrivati a metà di questa nostra storia, e se qualcuno di voi crede che le difficoltà siano già finite e l’happy ending già raggiunto senza colpo ferire...vi sbagliate di grosso. Ma tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto. Perché la fluff non ha il giusto sapore, se non viene condita con un po’ di imprevisti e sano disagio.  
> L’unica cosa che posso promettervi è che i colpi di scena e le sorprese non mancheranno!
> 
> Grazie a tutti per la pazienza con la quale (spero) avete aspettato questo quarto capitolo, e per tenermi compagnia durante questa breve, dolcissima avventura. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic nasce tanto come un esperimento quanto come una sfida verso me stessa. Dopo un progetto lungo otto anni e che forse (finalmente) troverò il coraggio di concludere degnamente, ho voluto lanciarmi in una storia che fosse delicata, ingenua, una ventata d’aria fresca in un momento dove la vita adulta sta bussando alla porta ed io vorrei illudermi di essere ancora ragazzina. Incolpo ufficialmente quella vera e propria benedizione che si è rivelata Yuri on Ice !!!, e tutte le gioie che ha saputo regalarmi assieme alle perle di puro, sublime disagio che il fandom non si è lasciato sfuggire.  
> Colpa e merito di ogni singolo personaggio, perché gli autori di questo anime hanno saputo ricreare quella magia che ci permette di non odiarne neanche uno, non importa quali siano i nostri gusti. 
> 
> Prima fic in questo fandom, una Student!AU forse prevedibile ed un po’ cliché, ma questa è una storia che davvero nasce senza pretese. Avete presente quel momento della giornata in cui avreste solamente voglia di prepararvi una tazza di the, mettervi al caldo sotto una coperta ed ascoltare quelle canzoni che vi scaldano il cuore? Ecco, il concetto è quello. Scrivere la bozza, scrivere questo prologo, mi ha fatta sentire proprio così, ed è questa la sensazione che vorrei dare.  
> Detto ciò, here you are! Spero abbiate voglia di fare questo piccolo viaggio assieme a me.


End file.
